Help Me! (NamJin)
by LittleDeviL94
Summary: NAMJIN - Seokjin yang baru saja kehilangan keluarganya yg akan berkunjung ke Korea menemuinya. Dan Namjoon murid di SMA Seokjin bekerja yang begitu k menggairahkan dan memperkosa Seokjin di ruang kesehatan tempat Seokjin bekerja. Other pair : YoonMin, GaMin, YoonGa.. Taekook.. Warn : long gap age relationship.. Banyak NC... Maapkan Author..
1. Chapter 1

Aku tak tahu harus sampai kapan aku seperti ini. Terpuruk dan menangis. Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian itu. Aku hanya mengaduk makananku di depan mataku tanp perduli apa yang akan dikatakan rekan makan siangku.

 **Flashback ON**

" _Hyung_... Kuki.. Omma dan Appa becok akan belkunjung ke Ceoul untuk... menemui Hyung." Suara manis adik kecilku yang baru berusia 5 tahun itu menggema melalu saluran telepon di ujung sana.

"Neee.. Hyung sudah tidak sabar.. Kookie sayang jadi anak baik kan selama hyung tidak di sana? Hyung sangat rindu sama Kookie."

" _Kuki juga cangat cangat cangaaaaattttttt lindu cama hyung... Nanti hyung temani Kuki ya? Kuki mau mam esklim coklat strawberry. Telus Kuki mau pancake blueberry bikinan hyung."_ Suara riangnya semakin menjadi, membuatku semakin gemas dan tak sabar untuk mencubit dan mencium pipi tembamnya.

"Iya sayang.. Hyung akan memberikan apapun yang Kuki mau. Hyung tutup dulu nee.. Hati2 nanti di jalan. Love you Kookie~ah."

" _Love you hyung.. Muahhh.."_

Suara saluran telepon terputus dari sana. Segera aku berdiri dari kursiku dan mengambil jas putih panjang milikku dan segera berjalan keluar ruangan. Sesampainya di luar ruangan aku menggantungkan sebuah papah dengan tulisan 'Sedang keluar!" dan aku segera melangkahkan kakiku. Tak jauh dari ruanganku aku berpapasan dengan seseorang yang bermuka datar.

"Guru Kim. Mau kemana? Aku baru saja mau meminta obat sakit kepala." Tanyanya dengan wajah yang datar.

"Oh.. Guru Min. Saya mau pergi ke kantin. Ini jam istirahat saya. Mau saya ambilkan dulu ke ruangan?" tawarku sambil tersenyum jahil ke arahnya.

"Yakkk.. Hyung.. Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku Guru Min saat sedang berdua." Mukanya yang cemberut terlihat begitu manis membuatku terkekeh.

"Siapa suruh kau memanggilku 'Guru Kim'?!" Jawabku sambil terus berlalu menuju kantin. Namja mungil yang tadi kupanggil Guru Min hanya mengekor dari belakang.

.

.

Kini kami berdua sedang duduk di kantin. Menikmati makan siang kami. Sedari tadi teman dudukku yang mungil ini melahap makanannya seperti orang kesetanan. Tadi dia bilang sedang pusing. Kenapa makannya rakus sekali?!

"Min Yoongi... Min Yoongi.. Min Yoongi..." suara cempreng yang menggema di kantin yang sepi memekakan telingaku. Aku mengedarkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara. Seorang namja bantet pendek tapi tampan sedang berlari menuju meja kami dan memeluk teman makanku.

"Yakk.. Park Jimin.. Panggil dia Pak Min saat kalian di sekolah." Kataku sambil memukul kepala Jimin dengan sendok makanku.

"Hyung.. Appoooooo... lagi pula Cuma ada kalian berdua di sini." Bibirnya mengerucut dan sebelah tangannya melingkar pada lengan Yoongi (teman makan siangku) yang sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

Jimin masih dengan cerewetnya mengoceh tentang kelas menari yang sedang ia ajar. Yoongi masih diam memakan makanannya dengan khidmat karena dia sedang pusing dengan lagu baru yang harus ia buat untuk sebuah boyband yang akan debut. Atau dia hanya lapar?! Entahlah. Dan aku hanya tersenyum mendengar semuanya. Yah.. sebagai _Infirmary teacher_ aku adalah seorang pendengar yang baik bukan?

Hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Dan besok juga.

.

.

Cahaya pagi memasuki celah dari jendela kamarku menembus korden transparan yang terpasang di sana. Ini hari Sabtu dan aku libur. Ponselku berbunyi di atas nakas dekat tempat tidurku. Alarm. Ya. Alarm yang sudah ke sekian kalinya berbunyi hari ini. Dengan malas aku mengambil handphoneku. Mematikan alarmnya. Lalu mengecek satu per satu pesan yang masuk dari deretan paling bawah dan membalasnya satu per satu.

 _ **From : Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Hyung.. Main ke apartemenku.. Masakkan aku makanan.. Jimin hampir menghancurkan dapurku dan Suga hyung masih mengomeli Jimin..**_

Aku tersenyum melihat pesan itu.

 _ **To : Min Yoongi**_

 _ **Kalian makan saja Jimin kalau kalian lapar.**_

Kembali menscroll.

 _ **From : Chiminie**_

 _ **Hyung tolong aku.. Suga hyung dan Yoongi hyung mau memperkosaku.**_

 _ **To : Chiminie**_

 _ **Nikmati saja nak.**_

Aku memutar bola mataku. Jengah dengan pesan yang dikirimkan bocah ini saat dia akan threesome dengan kedua kekasihnya yang kembar itu. Dan itu bukan urusanku.

 _ **From : Kidoh**_

 _ **Mau pergi ke klub malam ini manis?**_

 _ **To : Kidoh**_

 _ **Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu kelinci manisku yang sedang menuju kemari.**_

Lanjut scroll ke atas. Ada notifikasi yang memberitahukan sebuah gambar telah kuterima. Aku membuka gambar itu. Aku tersenyum melihat foto yang baru saja aku terima.

' _ **Kami naik pesawat.. Hyung Sarange.. Muah.. Muah...'**_ Caption manis yang tertulis itu mengiringi sebuah foto anak kecil lucu yang tersenyum dengan gigi kelincinya dan pipinya yang tembam bersemu merah.

Ah.. aku tak sabar siang ini akan bertemu dengan mereka.

.

.

 **Bandara Incheon 01.00 pm**

Aku sampai di bandara dengan mengendarai mobilku. Masih satu jam lagi memang. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar kalau harus menunggu di rumah dan aku tidak akan membiarkan keluarga tersayangku menunggu lama.

 **Bandara Incheon 02.15 pm**

In sudah lewat 15 menit dari yang di jadwalkan. Kenapa perasaanku mulai tidak enak?! Aku melihat ke arah layar besar yang memberitahukan jadwal pesawat. Aku hanya melihat ada keterangan delay di baris data pesawat yang ditumpangi keluargaku. _'Mungkin sebene_ tar _lagi'_ pikirku dalam hati.

 **Bandara Incheon 02.30 pm**

Aku sedang asik menunggu sambil memakan sandwich yang tadi aku beli di Airport Restaurant. Memikirkan berbagai hal. Lalu.. lamunanku buyar saat mendengar suara teleponku berdering.

 _ **Min Suga**_

Nama itu yang keluar di layar. Segera aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ada apa Doktor Min?!" aku terkekeh saat mengucapkannya. Suga dan Yoongi tidak suka aku memanggil mereka dengan panggilan begitu. Katanya aneh karna kami sudah tumbuh bersama sebagai teman kecil yang sudah seperti saudara.

" _Jin hyung. Kau sedang ada di mana?"_ Suara Suga sangat pelan. Dia bahkan tidak protes dengan panggilan yang aku buat tadi.

"Ada di Airport sedang menunggu orangtuaku dan Kookie. Wae?" jawabku masih santai.

" _Aku, Yoongi, dan Jimin sedang menuju ke sana. Segera. Maafkan kami."_ Kini aku mendengar suara Jimin yang sedang terisak.

"..."

Ada apa ini?! Kenapa perasaanku semakin tak enak? Untuk apa Suga minta maaf? Dan untuk apa Jimin menangis?

"Kenapa Jimin mena..." kalimatku terpotong saat sebuah layar televisi besar di ruang tunggu penjemput menampilkan sebuah berita. Ponselku terjatuh. Kakiku tibatiba lemas luar biasa. Kehilangan kekuatannya dan aku terduduk di lantai.

Sebuah berita di televisi itu mengejutkan seisi ruang tunggu bandara dan seketika ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh suara tangisan.

 _ **Kecelakaan pesawat tergelincir dan terbakar terjadi pada siang hari ini saat pesawat sedang melakukan manuver untuk landing di Incheon. Insiden ini terjadi karena hujan yang terjadi pada siang hari tadi tidak kunjung berhenti dan membuat seluruh penumpang dan awak kapal tewas di tempat. Berikut ini adalah daftar korban : Yoon Mi Rae(19th), Choi MinHo(22th), Choi Siwon, Kim Jongin(40th), Kim Kyungsoo(34th), Kim Jungkook(5th),..**_

.

.

 **Flashback OFF**

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Hyung..."  
"YAKKKK... SEOKJIN HYUNG!"

Aku tersentak mendengar teriakan rekan makan siangku.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Aku duluan ke ruangan Yoongi ah.." aku berdiri dari mejaku. Meninggalkan rekan makan siangku yang mendesah panjang. Aku tau dia perduli padaku. Hanya saja aku sedang ingin.. diam.

.

.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruanganku aku menatap bingung pada papan tulisan yang aku gantung di depan pintu. Kenapa tulisannya jadi miring? Apa aku yang salah tadi?

Aku menghela nafas mencoba tak acuh dengan papan yang mungkin tertiup angin itu. Membuka pintu ruangan perlahan.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Aku berteriak kecang saat mendapati dua orang murid yang sedang berbuat tidak senonoh di ruangan kerjaku yang suci (karna dominan putih). Seorang murid namja yang sedang memangku dan mencumbu leher yeoja yang mungkin kekasihnya, yeoja yang dipangku meremas rambut namjanya. Bahkan semua kancing baju kedua sejoli itu sudah terbuka semuanya. Si yeoja buruburu berdiri saat mendengarku berteriak, segera mengancingkan seluruh kancing kemejanya dan berlari keluar ruangan sambil menunduk kepadaku. Sang namja hanya duduk di posisi semula (kursiku) dan berdecak kesal, "Kenapa Pak Guru cepat sekali kembalinya. Biasa 2jam lagi baru kembali."

"Mwo?!" Kurasa dahiku sudah sangat berkerut. Kepalaku mulai pusing. "Cepat keluar dari ruanganku. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ucapku sembari memijit pangkal hidungku.

"Enak saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku dulu." Dia menarik tanganku membuatku membungkukkan kepala dan menyentuhkan tanganku ke kejantanannya yang mengeras.  
aku mencoba menarik tanganku. Tapi cengkraman bocah ini sangat kuat.

"Apa yang kau~" dia menarik tengkuk leherku untuk didekatkan ke wajahnya.

"Saem kan dokter dan bisa diajak konsultasi. Bagaimana kalau membantuku untuk yang satu ini?" nafasnya menyapu permukaan telingaku. Suaranya berbisik dengan nada rendah yang kurang ajar seksinya. Tangannya meremas tanganku yang berada di atas kejantanannya yang otomatis membuat tanganku ikut meremas miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ini ff begini banget :"  
Authornya ngeselin emang.. tadinya mau oneshoot tp gagal.. hiks...**

 **Makasih buat yang udah rela baca dan review ,**


	2. Chapter 1,5

**Chapter 1,5**

.

.

.

"Saem kan dokter dan bisa diajak konsultasi. Bagaimana kalau membantuku untuk yang satu ini?" nafasnya menyapu permukaan telingaku. Suaranya berbisik dengan nada rendah yang kurang ajar seksinya. Tangannya meremas tanganku yang berada di atas kejantanannya yang otomatis membuat tanganku ikut meremas miliknya.

"KAU KURANG AJAR SEKALI.. AKU INI GURUMU.." aku menarik tanganku dari muridku yang sangat kurang ajar ini. Tapi, cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat membuatku merasakan miliknya yang keras.

Dia menarik tengkukku untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya, "Ne.. Sensei.. Aku boleh kan memanggil Saem dengan sebutan Sensei kan? Aku tidak biasa bercinta dengan seorang guru tanpa memanggilnya Sensei." Bisikan setan itu sungguh sensual diiringi dengan hembusan nafasnya yang menyapu daun telingaku. Dia menggigit daun telingaku dan menjilatnya. Ughh... sudah lama sekali aku merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Jantungku berdegup kencang dan libidoku naik dengan sangat cepat. Apa karena aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hal ini?!

Ya... Aku gay... dan aku sudah 2 bulan tidak melakukan hal ini karna aku putus dengan Kidoh 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan kurasa... aku perlu pengalihan dan pelampiasan rasa sedih kehilangan keluargaku. Tentu saja aku bisa lari ke klub dan mabuk bahkan bercinta dengan pengunjung klub. Tapi aku berjanji pada Kookie bahwa aku akan menjadi seorang dokter perawat yang bekerja sepenuh hati. Ugh.. Kookie... Air mataku menetes tanpa kusadari.

"Kau..." Aku mulai angkat bicara, "..siswa pindahan sebulan yang lalu bukan..nggghhh..." suaraku tertahan saat bibirnya mulain mengecup, menghisap dan menjilat setiap jengkal ceruk leherku. Entah sejak kapan kini aku sudah berada di atas pangkuannya dan tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. "Namamu.. eunghh.. Kim... Nam.. .Joon... sshhh.. AAHHH..." dia menggigit tulang selangkaku dengan keras. Kurasa itu berdarah sekarang.

"Yes... Sensei ternyata punya daya ingat yang kuat. Aku tahu kau gay dan aku sudah mengincarmu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah saat aku baru pindah." Remasan keras tangannya di milikku membuatku mengerang merasa sakit tapi nikmat mendamba hal lebih.

Dia mengangkat tubuhku dan menghempaskan badanku ke kasur yang memang pasti ada di setiap klinik sekolah. Mengurung tubuhku diantara lengan kokohnya. Kancing bajunya yang telah terbuka seluruhnya menampilkan abs yang terbentuk rapi dengan lekukan2 yang jelas. Membuatku menggigit bibir bawahku.

Namjoon menyentak kemejanya dalam sekali gerakan dan kini dia sudah topless. Seketika wajahku terasa begitu panas seperti ada setrika hangat yang menjalari pipiku.

"Do you enjoy the view, sensei?" Dia menyentuh absnya dan memaparkan smirk diwajahnya yang terpasang begitu mesum dan menggoda sebenarnya. Ugh... kurasa saat ini mukaku sudah seperti udang yang terlalu lama direbus.

.

.

.

 **Ampuni author ini...**

 **Harusnya chapter kemarin nyampe sini.. biar gak bingung itu murid kurang ajar siapa.. tp harusnya ketebak sih ya kalau itu Namjoon... Ehehehe... tp asa kurang ajar authornya.. masak Namjoonnya ke skip disebut :"**

 **Maapkeun banyak typo.. sedang malas ngedit2 beginian.. maklum authornya rada malesan tp pengen update terus..**

 **Oiya soal ceritanya rada gajelas alurnya maaf banget ya :"**

 **Nanti diusahakan dijelasin di bagian belakang.. /kalau jadi lanjut**

 **Makasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah memberikan review dan yang udah mau baca atau follow atau numpang lewat.. Kalau ada masukan atau komentar soal ff2nya diri ini jangan sungkan2 ya.. kalau jelek bilang aja jelek bagian apanya.. nanti pasti author coba perbaiki..**

 **Loph you all...**

 **Mumpung masih lebaran pasti dimaapin kan yak... ohohoho ;))**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Do you enjoy the view, sensei?" Dia menyentuh absnya dan memaparkan smirk diwajahnya yang terpasang begitu mesum dan menggoda sebenarnya. Ugh... kurasa saat ini mukaku sudah seperti udang yang terlalu lama direbus.

.

.

Sumpah mati aku ingin mengubur diriku hidup-hidup saat ini. Kenapa bangunan tua sekolah ini tidak runtuh saja menimpaku hingga mati. Aku baru saja horny melihat tubuh muridku sendiri. Astaga sepertinya aku sudah gila karena sudah sebulan ini tak dijamah siapapun.

"Ne.. Sensei.. Ajarkan aku dimana letak prostatmu agar aku bisa menusukmu hingga kau gila mendesahkan namaku.." Suara rendah Namjoon membuatku brigidik ngeri.

"Namjoon-ah... Sebentar lagi jam istirahat berakhir. Bi-bisakah kau tak bercanda dan kembali ke kelasmu." Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah melihat dia semakin mendekati kasur. "Aku akan menganggap tak melihat apapun yang kau lakukan dengan perempuan tadi."

Namjoon semakin mendekat dan menaiki kasur dan mendekatkan dada bidangnya. Astaga aku ingin mati saja. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya agar tidak menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi sia-sia kini dia malah menindihku dan mengikat tanganku ke kepala ranjang dengan dasi yang kupakai. Tunggu... Apa? Kapan dia melepas dasiku?

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **Errrr... maafkan belum update banyak dan hanya sedikit... Sedang buntu buat lanjut ini...**

 **Boleh minta review dan sarannya sebelum lanjut?**

 **Authornya galau mau ngelanjutinnya gmn :"**

 **Tetiba idenya betumpuk gajelas trus bingung mo pilih yang mana.. mo dibikin ending sedih.. tragis... apa happy ya?**

 **Maaf ya kalau nantinya alurnya bkalan aneh atau gajelas.. Hiks... Kookie mati.. gak bisa diidupin lagi btw.. maap ya semua.. saya matiin Kookie :"**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Udah di Rate M lho ya**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon semakin mendekat dan menaiki kasur dan mendekatkan dada bidangnya. Astaga aku ingin mati saja. Aku mencoba mendorong tubuhnya agar tidak menjadi lebih dekat. Tapi sia-sia kini dia malah menindihku dan mengikat tanganku ke kepala ranjang dengan dasi yang kupakai. Tunggu... Apa? Kapan dia melepas dasiku?

.

.

Kini kancing kemejaku sudah terbuka semua dan celanaku sudah terlempar entah kemana. Astaga.. Kim Namjoon terlalu ahli dalam hal ini. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak melakukan hal ini dengan muridku. Tapi tak mendapat sentuhan seperti ini selama sebulan mengalahkan logikaku. Ugh.. tubuhku tak bisa dikontrol.

Kepalaku pening, pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku hanya bisa mendesah. Kedua kakiku terbuka lebar, kepala Namjoon sedang sibuk di bawah sana. Mengulum milikku yang kini sudah sangat ingin mengeluarkan kenikmatan. Tapi aku tak ingin menyerah dalam permainan muridku sendiri bukan?

"Namjoonhh.. ah.. stop.."

Seolah tuli, Namjoon tak mau mendengarkanku. Lagipula apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku terikat. Tanpa kusadari aku mulai menggerakkan pinggulku. Menginginkan hal lebih. Seluruh pertahananku runtuh saat jari Namjoon bergerilya memasuki manholeku. Perlahan. Menelusup begitu halus. Mencari titik yang sangat aku sukai.

"Ah... there..." aku menggelinjang saat merasakan jemari Namjoon mendapatkan titikku. Aku mulai merasakan jemari lain masuk ke dalam diriku. Dengan gerakan yang sekarang semakin cepat keluar masuk holeku. Mulut Namjoon bahkan tak berhenti mengulum milikku.

Gerakan Namjoon semakin cepat.. Hisapannya semakin kuat.. Aku tak tahan lagi..

"Aaaahhh.. Namjooonnn..." Aku mengeluarkan cairanku dalam mulut Namjoon. Bukan salahku kan?! Aku sedang diperkosa muridku sendiri. Namjoon menelan semua cairanku.

"Kita belum selesai Sensei."

Nafasku memburu. Kupandangi wajah muridku yang kini tengah menyeringai bangga? Entah. Seringaian yang tadinya terlihat menyeramkan terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Aku menginginkan lebih.

Namjoon kini mulai melepas ikan pinggangnya.. kaitan celana sekolahnya.. lalu menarik keluar miliknya.. Ugh~~ bagaikan _slow motion_ dalam sebuah film yang terasa begitu menggairahkan dan menggoda. Aku mencoba menahan desahanku saat melihat miliknya yang tengah berdiri tegak. Menelan salivaku membayangkan benda besar itu memporakporandakan holeku.

"Bersiap Sensei."

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah kakiku. Mengarahkan miliknya di depan holeku. Memasukkannya perlahan. Lalu...

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH... Sakit.. Bodoh..."

Aku mengerang keras, tanganku terasa sakit karena aku menegang mencoba mencari pelampiasan rasa sakit di bawah sana. Namjoon menghentakkan miliknya sekali masuk. Membiarkan dirinya sejenak sambil meringis minta maaf.

Lalu ia mulai bergerak perlahan. Menarik miliknya keluar sampai ujungnya lalu menghentakkan masuk. Terus berulang seperti itu. Hingga gerakannya semakin cepat. Aku tak tau lagi. Yang aku rasakan hanya kenikmatan dari setiap friksi yang terjadi pada tubuhku. Aku bahkan tak tau sudah berapa kali aku klimaks.

Pandanganku mulai berkabut. Yang aku lihat hanya seseorang yang tengah bergerak liar tanpa henti. Menghujamku begitu dalam. Sampai semuanya menggelap.

.

.

.

.

Aku mulai membuka mataku. Kulihat langit berwarna oranye dari jendela ruangan. Aku merasa sangat letih. Mimpi yang aneh. Aku mengusap kelopak mataku.

"Mimpi macam apa itu. Mana mungkin itu terjadi." Aku kembali bergelung di selimut putih ruang kesehatan. APA? Tunggu. Ruang kesehatan?

Mataku terbelalak kaget. Aku duduk dengan tiba-tiba. Rasa nyeri menyerang bagian bawahku. Aku tak ingin percaya, kulihat pergelangan tanganku kini terdapat bekas ikatan. Tapi aku berpakaian lengkap. Refleks aku berdiri dan mencoba berjalan dengan tertatih ke arah kaca dekat lemari obat.

" _No... nononononononooonoono... It didn't happen._ " Aku menjambak suraiku frustasi memandang bekas-bekas bercinta yang ada di leher dan dadaku.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan gontai menuju sebuah pintu apartemen yang tentu saja sudah tak asing bagiku. Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Kurasa aku perlu bantuan Suga untuk memberiku obat tidur. Menekan nomor kombinasi. Tak perlu repot-repot menekan bel. Aku sudah biasa masuk ke dalam kediaman Min bersaudara tanpa repot membunikan bel. Saat pintu terbuka, suara aneh yang familiar menyapa pendengaranku.

" _Yeah.. Like that baby bitch.._ "

"Mmmmppppphhhhhhhhh..."

"Ssshhhh... ah.. terus sayang..."

"Oppahhhhhh..."

Aku mengikuti sumber suara dan _TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_... Pemandangan Jimin yang setengah telanjang dan sedang mengulum kejantana Yoongi.

"Lebih cepat sayang... unnggghhhssshhhh..."

Itu suara Yoongi yang sedang menikmati mulut Jimin. Cih... aku hanya melenggang melewati mereka menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Well, aku menemukan sekotak buah potong dan aku mulai memakannya. Makan dengan background sahabatmu saat klimaks memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan tapi aku sudah biasa melihat mereka bercinta jadi sudahlah.

"Oi.. Yoongi.. Suga ada?" Aku mulai bertanya.

"Ughh.. ada.. Suga hyung sedari tadi di rumah."Jawab Yoongi dan aku hanya ber 'Oh' ria.

"Berbaring sayang." Suara Yoongi pelan tapi well aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian suara cempreng Jimin menggema dan desahan putus-putusnya mulai terdengar. Astaga... aku bisa gila juga kalau lama-lama mendengar dan melihat adegan panas di atas sofa itu.

Aku melenggang dari dapur mendekati sofa itu. Melihat Yoongi yang sedang menggerrakkan pinggulnya dan Jimin yang sedang terlihat sekarat dengan nafas tersengal.

"Di mana Suga? Dia tidak ikut main?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "Mereka sudah main seharian. Aku baru pulang dari studio. Hahhh... Dia di atas. Hyung jangan ganggu aku. Ahhh... aku... sedang.. ingin... Jimin.. Ugghhh..." Jawab Yoongi tanpa berhenti menggerakkan pinggulnya. Well Jimin hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ya ya.. aku ke atas. Cepat pindah kamar sana." Aku berjalan menaiki tangga. Meninggalkan pasangan yang kini mengerang semakin gila. Kuharap mereka cepat masuk kamar nanti saat aku pulang.

.

.

.

Di lorong lantai atas aku berhenti di depan pintu kamar bertuliskan "AGUST D" dan mendengar ada suara orang bercakap-cakap aku mengetuk sekali sambil berkata "Aku Jin." dan langsung membuka pintu. Kudapati namja yang begitu mirip dengan orang yang sedang menggagahi Jimin di bawah sana. Bedanya yang ini rambutnya Blond dan Hijau. Warna rambut Yoongi merah maroon. Seperti pelangi kan warna rambut Min Triplet ini? Kekekekeke.

"Oh Hyung. Ada apa? Tumben tidak mengirim pesan?" Suga bertanya.

"Tidak mengirim pesan kepalamu. Aku mengirim hampir 20 pesan dan kau tak membalasnya." Aku mencebik pada Suga yang dibalas cengiran minta maafnya. "Dan Kau." Aku menunjuk Agust, "Kapan kau pulang dari New York? Bahkan tak menghubungiku."

"Baru tadi pagi Hyung. _Mian._ " Jawab Agust dengan wajah yang tetap saja terlihat datar.

"Jadi hyung perlu apa?" Suga bertanya.

Aku menghempaskan badanku ke ranjang king size di kamar itu dan menggulung diri dalam selimut. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari kedua sahabatku.

"Aku butuh tidur. Berikan aku obat tidur dan kasur ini untuk hari ini."

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal di atas kasur Agust. Aku merasakan ada yang menaiki kasur, sedetik kemujian kemeja _baby pink_ yang kukenakan di tarik dan tubuhku di balikkan terlentang. Agust tengah menindihku dan menarik kerah kemejaku. Membuka dua kancing kemejaku. Suga hanya diam berdiri di samping tempat tidur.

"Siapa?" Tanya Suga.

"B-bukan siapa-siapa." Jawabku terbata. Mata Agust mulai memicing menatapku.

"Kau kembali pada Kidoh?" Kini Agust bertanya penuh selidik.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan dia. A-aku tak sudi kembali padanya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Akhirnya update.. trus mundur beberapa minggu dong :"  
Maaf ya akhir-akhir ini mood nulis Namjin sulit kutemukan. Udah nyari di kolong kasur pun tak nemu. Hemmm...**_

 _ **Makasih buat yang masih menanti ff ini.**_

 _ **Makasih juga buat para reader-nim yang memfollow.. memfav... dan terutama yang mereview sehingga diri ini tahu kalian masih ingin cerita ini lanjut. itu yang bikin motivasi diri ini untuk lanjut terus... Thanks semua ^_^**_

 _ **Thank you :*  
Btw.. Happy birthday Namjoonie 3**_

 _ **Mohon reviewnya lagi... maaf authornya gaje bikin ceritanya ^_^)/**_


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER** 4

.

.

.

Gelap. Kenapa gelap?? Ruangan ini gelap. Aku mengedarkan kepalaku memperhatikan ruangan ini. Di luar jendela sana terlihat gelap. Ini kamar siapa?? Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 ** _flashback.._**

"Siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Kau kembalibada Kidoh?"

"Aku tak sudi kembali padanya."

"Hyung. sudahlah." Suga menarik Agust dari atas tubuhku. "Seokjin hyung tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan obat."

Aku menunggu Suga dengan basa basi kepada Agust. Aku meminum obat dari Suga setelah itu aku mendengar samar pembicaraan kami lalu gelap.

 ** _end flashback_**

Aku berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Samar kudengar suara dari bawah sana. Suara Jimin yang melengking. Syukurlah sudah bukan suara desahannya lagi. Suara mengobrol dan tawa lepas dari sana terdengar begitu menyenangkan.

"Itu dia tuan putri turun." Kekeh Yoongi saat melihatku turun dr tangga.

"Siapa yang panggil putri hah??!!!" Bentakku kesal.

"Whooops.. putri tidur salah bantal sepertinya." itu Agust.

Aku hanya diam menghempaskan badanku ke sofa panjang lalu merebahkan kepalaku ke pangkuan Agust yg sedang memeluk Jimin. Dan tentu saja mendapatkan wajah imut Jimin yg mengeeucut sebal karena aku tidur di paha sang kekasih. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan mencubit pipi tembamnya itu. Dia memekik dan kami yg ada di ruang itu hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku takkan mengambilnya Chim.. kkkk..." Bukannya kenapa-kenapa, hanya saja aku dan Agust memang mantan kekasih.. ah tidak.. bukan... kami... partner yang salimg memuaskan dulu sebelum aku berpacaran dengan Kidoh. Jadi wajar Jimin waspada.

"Hyung. Kau knp hari ini? Siapa yang begitu brutal menyetubuhimu? Sampai ada bekas gigitan di tubuhmu." Itu Suga yang menanyakan. Kurasa dia mengecek tubuhku saat aku tidur.

Aku terdiam. Menutup mataku dengan sebelah tanganku. Mengingat kejadian yg sebenarnya ingin aku lupakan.

"Kami ini sahabatmu Hyung. Berceritalah." Yoongi menyuarakan pikirannya dr arah counter memasaknya, dia sedang memasak makan malam.

"Seokjin hyung. Kau baik-baik saja?" Jimin menusuk-nusuk pipiku dengan jari-jari pendeknya.

Ku mulai mendudukkan badanku. Menghela satu tarikan nafas panjang. Akhirnya aku bercerita apa yang terjadi. Tidak terlalu detail. Setidaknya mereka tau yg terjadi.

Hening..

Kupandangi mereka satu persatu. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, Suga membulatkan matanya, Yoongi yang menjatuhkan sendok sayur sambil menganga lalu ada Agust yang-"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHA... Kau diperkosa muridmu sendiri?? Astaga.. dan kau menikmatinya.. Hahaha... astaga aku tak tau kau sekarang jd pedofil." well seperti itu. Menertawakanku. Heol seperti dia dan kembarannya tidak saja. Menyetubuhi anak SMA bersama-sama. Cih.

"Namjoon." Tawa Agust terhenti, kini semua atensi terarah pada Jimin. "Jin-hyung.. Yang kau maksud tadi Kim Namjoon siswa pindahan musim lalu bukan?" tanya Jimin. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau kenal dia sayang?? Aku tak ingin kau dekat-dekat dengannya." Suga menatap khawatir kekasihnya well kekasih Min tripplet.

"Dia teman sekelasku. Dan setahuku dia sukanya wanita berdada besar. Bahkan hampir tiap hari dia bersetubuh dengan jalang-jalang di sekolah." Lanjut Jimin.

Aku membulatkan mataku. Tak percaya. Jadi maksud Namjoon kemarin apa?

 _Ting...ting..ting...ting..._

Yoongi membunyikan gelas tanda minta diperhatikan, "Sudah.. sudah... mari kita makan.. nanti malam kita ke klub malam untuk menghilangkan penat sekalian agar _uri Jinnie_ bisa lebih tenang."

Kami akhirnya menurut dan menyantap makanan kami. Ugh~ rasanya lapar sekali seharian penuh tak makan.

 ** _AUTHOR POV_**

Dua orang namja pucat yang sedang bercumbu dan seorang namja hanya diam menyesap bloody marry miliknya. Matanya mengedar ruangan bising penuh manusia yg meliuk-liuk mengikuti alunan musik.

Namja yg lebih tinggi itu menarik surai hijau yang sedang bercumbu dengan surai merah. "Hei.. kalian tak ada Jimin kenapa saling memakan. Astagaaa. Kalian mau meninggalkanku?" Kedua namja itu Suga-surai Hijau- dan Yoongi -surai merah maroon.

"Hehe.. mian Jin hyung. Terbawa suasana. Habisnya Agust hyung mengirimi foto Jimin yang begitu panas. Kan kami jadi ikutan panas." Bela Suga.

"Kenapa kalian tak ikut saja tadi?" Cebik Seokjin.

"Agust bilang dia mau jatahnya sebulan tanpa gangguan selama 3 hari." Suga hanya manggut-manggut mendengar kembarannya.

Seokjin hanya menghela nafas melihat dua sahabatnya yang saling memakan wajah masing-masing. Yoongi dan Suga memang begitu, kalau kakak tertua mereka memonopoli kekasih mereka maka mereka berdua bermain bersama. Well... suga itu SEKE jd dia bisa dua-duanya.

Kembali mata cantiknya menelusuri klub malam itu. Matanya kini tertuju pada namja dengan rambut platinum yang sedang bersandar di bar. Tubuh tinggi, proporsi bagus. Terlihat tak asing. Saat namja itu berbalik ke arahnya, seakan terhipnotis tubuh Seokjin seketika menegang. Itu.. Kim Namjoon. Seokjin berharap dia mabuk karna sebnarnya memang dia mulai mabuk. Heol dia sudah minum 5 gelas bloody marry.

Namjoon menyeringai menangkap seseorang yg ia kenal di matanya. Ia berjalan mendekati sosok manis yg menarik perhatiannya. "Hai manis. Sedang apa di sini? Aku tak kalau guru juga suka ke klub malam."

Seokjin mendongakkan matanya melihat seringaian dr seseorang yg sedang sangat ia benci. "Kau bocah. Harusnya aku yg bilang begitu."

"Woaah... woahhh..." Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seokjin. " Ini klub milikku sayang." Lanjutnya sambil mengusap paha yg lebih tua.

"Oh... dan aku adalah presdir Kim Corp." sarkas Seokjin sembari menepis tangan Namjoon. Namjoon hanya terkekeh geli melihat respon nurse teacher di sekolahnya itu saat ini. Well... Presdir Kim Corp itu dia, dia memang sudah memegang jabatan presdir semenjak ayahnya meninggal.

"Kenapa kau ada di room milik AgustD? Ini room miliknya di club ini." tanya Namjoon penuh selidik.

"Dia temanku dan kembaran mereka." Seokjin mengarahkan dagunya ke dua namja yg tengah sibuk melumat bibir masing-masing di atas sofa. Namjoon membulatkan matanya terkejut lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke Seokjin dengan raut terkesan bingung. "Triplet." Seokjin menjawab dan Namjoon hanya manggut-manggut mengurunkan niatnya untuk bertanya lebih lanjut.

Hening.. tak ada yg berbicara selama beberapa menit. "Aku hanya mengenal Agust sebagai rekan bisnis dan ia tak pernah bilang punya kembaran atau punya makhluk cantik sepertimu." Namjoon memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Seokjin hanya memelototkan matanya. Malas menanggapi muridnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika aku mentraktirmu dan teman-temanmu malam ini?" Namjoon mendekatkan duduknya ke Seokjin. "Kurasa mereka membutuhkan kamar sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke dua makhluk yg sedang bercumbu di ujung sofa.

"Ck... Baiklah. Sepertinya kau bocah kaya. Jangan menyesal dengan ucapanmu." Seokjin mendecih sebal, ia berdiri menarik kerah baju Suga yg masih bercumbu di atas paha Yoongi. "Kalian masuk kamar." Seokjin melempar Suga ke dalam kamar yg ada di belakang cube mereka dan di susul Yoongi yg berjalan masuk. Well ini klub exclusive dimana pelanggan VVIP memiliki section khusus untuk mereka dan dilengkapi dengan kamar kedap suara (kau tau maksudku kan?!).

"Mari kita mulai pestanya." Seokjin tersenyum manis di depan Namjoon untuk pertama kalinya dan mulai memesan minuman seperti orang gila.

"Haaaahhh... Anghhhh... Ah... Fasterrrrhhhh... Yeesshhh..." Desahan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru sebuah kamar apartemen mewah. Deru nafas yg memburu dan desahan yang begitu liar. Suara keras kulit yg menampar kulit. Siluet dua orang yang tengan bergumul di atas kasur dengan liar. Tubuh yang berada di bawah terhentak begitu kuat dan teriakan melengkingnya begitu menggairahkan sosok yg tengah menggagahinya.

"Baby... Kau kenapa masih saja sempithh... engghhh..." Pemuda bersurai platinum mengerang dan menggerakkan pinggulnya tak beraturan.

"Harder... Namhhh...joonieehhh... Anghhh... Harder..." Teriakan melengking itu semakin memprovokasi apalagi saat ia merasakan rektum tengah menjepit kuat milik surai platinum untuk menghentakkan pinggulnya. Menarik keluar hingga ujung lalu menghentakkan kembali ke dalam, "Sshhhh... Ah... Kau... nakal... Seokjinie..." Hentakan keras setiap akhir kata membuat Seokjin memekik kencang menikmati tumbukan yang selalu tepat mengenai prostatnya. Suara-suara menggairahkan itu terus menggema dalam ruangan remang itu.

Mentari bersinar terang. Cahayanya menelusup masuk melalui bias jendela kaca membuat seseorang yg sedang menutup matanya merasa terusik. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali, menangkap warna-warna ruangan yg ia tempati.

 ** _Seokji POV_**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Mengerjabkannya beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos ke dalam kornea mataku. Tak ada yg lebih indah dari memandang dinding abu-abu dan hitam, rak buku yg tersusun rapi, baju seragam SMA... APAAAAA... Tunggu tunggu tunggu... Ini dimana???

Aku mengedarkan bola mataku panik menyusuri kamar asing yg kini sedang aku tempati.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Seseorang mengecup pundakku. Aku hanya bisa membatu mendengar suara berat yg entah mengapa begitu familiar akhir-akhir ini. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuatku sadar tangan orang itu sedang melingkar di pinggangku.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman-bohong..aku suka- mencoba melepaskan pelukan itu. Bukannya melonggar tapi pelukan itu semakin erat dan aku mendengar suara geraman dalam yang membuatku merinding mendamba. "Kau ingin membangunkan adik kecilku juga hummm?!" Suara bass itu terasa begitu dalam dan kurasakan gigitan juga jilatan sensual di telingaku. Desahan keluar tanpa kontrol dari mulutku. Kurasa efek alkohol semalam. Aku hanya ingat aku mabuk.

"Kau benar-benar sedang menggodaku." Bisiknya sembari mengecup tengkukku dari belakang. Turun ke pundak. Kurasakan hisapan dan gigitan juga jilatan di pundak dan leherku. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam. Ia mengelus perutku sensual membuatku merasa gila. Katakan aku gila karna aku menikmati sentuhan pria yg aku tak tau siapa.

"Seokjinie..." Pria itu menarik pinggulku mendekat padanya hingga aku merasakan ada sesuatu benda keras yg menggesek belahan pantatku. Astaga katakan aku murahan.. aku tak perduli.. Aku terlalu menikmatinya bahkan aku mendesah pelan menginginkan lebih.

"Aaarrgghhhh... Aaaannhhh... " Aku memekik keras saat ia meremas milikku dan memijatnya dengan tempo yg membuatku gila. Dia terus menggesekkan miliknya di belahanku.

"Bolehkan aku masuk Seokjin sayangku?"

"Cephhaaattt... Jangan menggo-AAAAKKKHHHH..."

Dia memasukkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Menumbukku dari belakang dengan posisiku membelakanginya. Ia mengangkat sebelah kakiku dan menekuknya membuatnya memiliki akses lebih mudah menumbuk prostatku hingga aku mendesah tak tahu malu.

Aku mencoba melihat siapa yg tengah menyetubuhiku tapi ia terus saja mengecup pundakku dn menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan brutal. Ia menarikku untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya membelakanginya tanpa melepas penyatuan kami dan menghadap kanku dengan sebuah kaca besar di ruangan itu. "Lihatlah wajahmu sayang. Begitu menggairahkan."

Manikku memperhatikan sosok yg tengah menaikkan turun badannya dengan wajah penuh nafsu. Sepasang tangan kekar meremas pinggulnya membantunya bergerak. Ku pandangi terus sosok itu yg tak lain adalah diriku dan seseorang berambut platina yg tengah menyeringai begitu menyeramkan dengan wajah penuh gairah nikmat di belakangku tapi entah mengapa ekspresi menggairahkan itu membuat sisa-sisa kesadaranku tersentak menyadari sesuatu.

"Namhhh...joooonnnhhhh... Engghhh... Berhhh...hen...tiiii-Akhhh..."

Namjoon menggigit pundakku dengan keras dan memainkan milikku yang tegak menantang gravitasi. Terus menumbukku dengan cepat. Bibirnya merambat ke leherku mengirim jutaan sensasi yg memabukkan. Aku tak perduli lagi. Sisa -sisa kewarasanku sudah menguap sempurna. Aku sudah tak perduli walau disetubuhi oleh muridku sendiri.

"Baby... hey.. baby..." Aku merasakan seseorang mengelus pipiku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Hal pertama yg kulihat adalah surai platina dan dimple seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi. Namjoon.

"Engghhh... Aku...pingsan?" Tanyaku dengan pikiran yg masih mengambang. Namjoon hanya terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Handphonemu.. dia berbunyisejak tadi. Kurasa itu penting."

Aku hanya mengangguk, meraih ponsel yang dipegang Namjoon. Mataku membelalak seketika.

 _30 missed call from Yongz_

 _20 missed call from Sugar_

 _55 missed call from My A.D_

 _138 messages_

Aku membuka pesan satu persatu membuat diriku menatap horror pada ponselku.

 _Yongz : Hyung.. kau kmn??_

 _Sugar : Hyung... dmn??_

 _My A.D : dmn??_

 _My A.D : dmn??_

 _My A.D : dmn??_

 _My A.D : dmn??_

 _... ( **seratus sekian isinya begitu)**_

 _Sugar : Hyung. kau dmn?? Agust akan membunuh kami. Tapi aku berharap kau baik-baik saja._

 _Yongz : Hyung.. hati-hati... kami mendoakanmu._

Hah??? Maksudnya??

 _My A.D : Yakkk... Kim Seokjin sialan. Kalau kau tak sampai depan rumahku sebelum jam 12 siang aku akan mengobrak-abrik Seoul. Mencarimu dan memenggal kepala orang yang membawamu semalam._

Mataku kini membulat.. ah tidak kurasa mataku akan melompat keluar.

"Emm... Namjoon. Pukul berapa sekarang?"

"11.20?"

"Oh... masih jam segi- MWOOOO???" Aku mulai panik. "Astaga aku harus pulang kurang dr 40." Aku turun dari ranjang dan yang aku dapatkan adalah badanku merosot turun begitu saja. "Akh.. sial... aku tak bisa bangun."

Namjoon mengitari tempat tidur, "Aku akan mbantumu sayang." lalu ia mengangkatku dan membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi. Memasukkanku ke dalam air hangat, ternyata ia sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukku. "Berendamlah dulu agar badanmu enakan. Aku akan kembali."

"Tap-tapi... aku harus pu-" "Tenang saja. hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk ke rumahmu." lalu dia menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan acara mandiku.

Kini kami sedang berada di dalam mobil. Hening?? TIDAK. Kami sedang bertengkar.

"Cepaatt ini sudah jam berapaa????"

"Oh astagaaa kau tak bilang kalau rumah yang kau tuju bukan rumahmu."

"Aku juga tak bilang akan pulang ke rumahku. Cepat sudah mau jam 12."

"Kau Cinderella huh?? bisakah kau tak mengomel???!!!!!!!"

"Aku tak akan mengomel kalau kau tak kelewat lama menyetir dan bersiap!!!!"

CKKIIIIIIIITTTTT...

"Yaakkkkkkk kau mau membunuhku??"

"Astaga Jinseok sayang kita sudah sampai."

Aku baru tersadar saat melihat halaman yang familiar untukku. Aku segera turun dan berlari keluar. Menaiki tangga karna sialnya lift sedang rusak dan berdiri di depan pintu yang akan aku tuju. Nafas kami ngos-ngosan. Kami? Ya.. Namjoon mengikutiku dan aku tak perduli.

Sebelum aku mengetuk pintu, seseorang sudah membukanya terlebih dahulu. "Kau terlambat 15 detik. Mind to explain?"

 ** _tbc_** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _._** ** _huaahhh... semoga masih ada yang nunggu :"_** ** _maaf ya.. kemarin pas nulis ini beberapa kali filenya gak kesimpan TT_** ** _jadi harus nulis ulang beberapa kali lagi... dan sebagai permohonan maaf kubikin panjang yg chap ini.. udah panjang kan ya??_** ** _tapi aku senang saat melihat kolom.review ada yang meninggalkan jejak3 penyemangatnya untukku (pede bingit yakk)_** ** _Thank you all *_** ** _Aku menyayangi kalian..._** ** _please leave me a message or two_** ** _. hoho... saran dan kripik sangat diharapkan_**


End file.
